Negima ReToLd!
by FotogX
Summary: What would Negima! be like if Negi and Asuna were childhood friends?Well u can find out now!This is my 2nd fanfic and I hope that u like it.NegiXAsuna
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival at Mahora Academy!

Authors note: Sorry, but in this story Asuna and Negi are childhood friends. Don't like don't read

**Early in the morning Asuna's and Konoka's room**

Konoka: **Breathing deeply** "WAKE UP ASUNA!"  
**thud**  
Asuna: "I'M AWAKE!"  
Konoka: "Hurry up get ready or we'll be late."  
Asuna: "Ok."  
**Road to Mahora Academy**  
Asuna: "Konoka let's race!"  
Konoka: "Ok!"  
They speed up racing to the school.  
at halfway Asuna hears a familiar voice yell "Rastel Maskil Magister! Festinare!", Asuna looks behind in surprise and she sees a boy around her age with mahogany colored hair.  
Asuna: "NEGI!"**Asuna runs at the boy and tackles him in a hug**  
Negi: "Asuna! How have you been?"  
**Asuna gets off of Negi**  
Asuna: "Good, how about yourself?"  
Negi: "Good."  
Asuna: "Anyways why are you here? This is the campus for girls."  
Negi: "Well I wanted it to be a surprise but alas I cannot. Come with me."  
Asuna: "Ummmmm...Ok."  
Negi: "Rastel Maskil Magister!SUBVOLO!"  
**Slowly they start to be raised into the air**  
Asuna: "Well you have been working on that haven't you?"  
Negi: "Well i do my best."  
Asuna: "Ok well we got some catching up to do."  
Negi: "Well 1st I'm a teacher here."  
Asuna: "Wow ok well anyways now to catching up!"  
**After reaching the school and catching up**  
Negi: "Ok I got to go to the dean's office."  
Asuna: "Ok I have to head to !"  
Negi: "Ok"  
**Negi walks into Dean Konoemon Konoe's office**  
Konoemon: "Ok Negi, you will be teaching class 2-A, will be sharing a room with my grand daughter Konoka and her friend Asuna, and I am pretty sure you remember Takamichi."  
Takamichi: "Hi Negi how have you been?"  
Negi: "Good, you? Oh and Dean Konoemon I'm okay with that.  
Takamichi: "Good."  
Konoemon: "Alright then, well Takamichi if you would please escort Negi to class 2-A."  
Takamichi: "Ok."  
**Class 2-A**  
**Asuna walks in**  
Asuna: "Wow we are all in the same class again."  
Author's Note: Sorry, but I'm skipping the introductions of back to the Reading!  
Everyone(Except for Asuna):SHHHHHHH!...The new teacher is coming!  
**Negi walks in**  
**The eraser begins to fall, Negi senses it**  
Negi whispers very softly: "Rastel Maskil Magister! Congelo Time!"  
**Everyone & everything in the room except for Asuna and Negi freeze**  
**Negi grabs the eraser**  
Negi whispers very softly: "Rastel Maskil Magister! REGELO Time!  
**Everyone and everything unfreezes**  
**Negi walks to the front of the classroom**  
Negi: "Hello class my name is Negi Springfield, and I will be your new English homeroom teacher!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hello i hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of my Negima next chapters will be longer than this.  
Please review, no flames, and please be patient for the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The teacher is a kid?

Auther's Note: Sorry if this offends but since Negi and Asuna are childhood friends in this story they will both be 14 and a half years you for reading. R&R **Class 2-A**  
Negi: "Hello class my name is Negi Springfield, and I will be your new English homeroom teacher!"  
**Everyone in the class is silent**  
Negi: "Ummmmm...Hello talking to the class..?"  
Everyone(Except Asuna): "KAWAI!"  
**All of the class run up and surround Negi, and start to bombard him with questions**  
One of the girls: "How old are you?"  
Negi: "Fourteen and a half."  
Another one of the girls: "Where are you from!"  
Negi: "Wales."  
Another girl: "Oooooh where is that?"  
Negi: "Eastern England."  
**Takamichi walks in**  
Takamichi: "You girls give quite a troublesome welcome."  
Pink haired girl: "Can we keep him?I promise i won't set anything else on fire if we can!"  
Takamichi: "Now girls he is your teacher not a pet."  
**The girls go straight to cuddling Negi again**  
**One of the girls walks up to Takamichi**  
Girl who walked up to Takamichi: "Is this a joke?"  
Takamichi: "Nope."  
**The girls all go back to their seats and let Negi get to teaching**  
Negi: "Ok class open your textbooks to page 4."  
**The girl named Ayaka Yukihiro calls Negi's name**  
Negi: "Yes?"  
Ayaka: "I would like to introduce myself personally professer, I am Ayaka Yukihiro class representative of 2-A!"  
Negi: "Ummm..Ok pleased to meet you!"  
The rest of class went uneventful **Teachers' Lounge**  
Takamichi: "Oh! Negi i forgot to give you this."  
Negi: "What is it?"  
Takamichi: "It's your class chart."  
Negi: "Ok, thank you Takamichi."  
**Negi walks off**  
**Outside the school**  
**Negi sits down next to a fountain in the school courtyard**  
Negi: "Ok let's see here..**Opens Class notebook**Ahh so this is everyone."  
**Negi sees Student #27 Nodoka Miyazaki carrying alot of books down a stairway**  
Negi: "That doesn't look very safe."  
**As soon as Negi said that Nodoka lost her footing and tripped over the side of the stairway**  
Negi: "I'm coming!"  
**Nodoka is falling faster than Negi can run**  
Negi: "No! Rastel Maskil Magister! Suspendisse!"  
**Nodoka's fall slows down enough for Negi to catch her, Negi lays Nodoka on the ground and feels for a pulse**  
Negi: "Phew!...She's alright."  
**Asuna approached him and lightly smacks the back of his head**  
Negi: "What was that for?"  
Asuna: "For using magic!"  
Nodoka: "S...Sensei."  
**Asuna grabs Negi and runs into the forest**  
Asuna: "Phew that was close."  
Negi: "You can say that again."  
**Teachers' Lounge**  
Negi: "Why are the lights off?"  
Asuna: "I don't know."  
Everyone: "SURPRISE!"  
Negi: "AHHH! Don't do that!"  
Everyone: "Welcome to Mahora Academy Negi! This is the welcoming party!"  
Negi: "Ok, thank you."  
**Later on in the party, Asuna walks up behind Negi**  
Asuna whispers into Negi's ear: "Can I talk to you after the party?"  
Negi whispers back: "Sure."  
**Ayaka walks up**  
Ayaka: "So i see you met monkey girl Asuna, Professer Negi."  
Asuna: "Ayaka your asking for it!"  
Ayaka: "Asking for what!"  
**Negi steps in between the two fighting girls**  
Negi: "Enough! Violence is not the answer to problems! So, I want you two to make up, and Ayaka please stop calling Asuna monkey girl it really antagonises her."  
Ayaka & Asuna: "Yes Professer Negi."  
**After the party**  
Negi: "So, Asuna what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Asuna: "Oh not much. Oh! Here a gift for stopping me and Ayaka from fighting.**Asuna gives Negi a little kiss on the cheek (As friends...For now!)**  
**Negi blushes a little**  
Asuna: "So how are you?"  
Negi: "Good, how about you?"  
Asuna: "Good. Question where will you be sleeping, since you are class 2-A's teacher?"  
Negi: "In your's and Konoka's room."  
Asuna: "Ok. Cool. Anyways I think we should head back it's getting late, and I don't want Konoka getting worried."  
Negi: "Good idea."  
**Negi and Asuna made their way to the dorm room**  
Konoka: "So where were you two?"  
Negi & Asuna: "Up on the roof, why?"  
Konoka: "Just wondered. Anyways, Good night!"  
Negi: "Asuna, I'll sleep on the couch."  
Asuna: "Alright Negi."  
**After they all changed into their pajamas they got into bed**  
Asuna: "Good night Negi."  
Negi: "Good night Asuna."  
They all drifted off into their dreams...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Negima ReToLd! Sorry if this chapter isn't very long but i promise the next ones will be longer.  
Please Review, no flames, and be patient for the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love Potion MADNESS!

**Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room**  
**Asuna wakes up**  
Asuna: "AHHHHHH!"  
**Negi wakes up**  
Negi: "What's wrong!"  
Asuna: "What are you doing in my bed!"  
Negi: "Sorry Asuna, I guess that old habit of mine is back..Haha..."  
**Konoka still asleep**  
Negi: "How is she staying asleep?"  
Asuna: "I don't know, but it's amazing how she can sleep through that."  
Negi: "Anyways let's get ready!"  
Asuna: "Oh my god! I'm late!"  
Negi: "For what?"  
Asuna: "Work!"  
Negi: "Where do you work?"  
Asuna: "Paper route! Now bye!"  
**Konoka finally wakes up**  
Konoka: "Good morning Negi!"  
Negi: "Good morning Konoka! How about we get breakfast and head to the school?"  
Konoka: "Ok!"  
**After eating breakfast & heading to the school**  
**Class 2-A**  
**Negi walks in**  
Nodoka: "R-Rise! Attention!"  
Negi: "Ummmmm?.. Hi?"  
Nodoka: "Bow!"  
Everyone: "Good morning!"  
Negi: "Ummmm? Good morning."  
Nodoka: "Be seated!"  
**Negi clears his throat**  
Negi: "Please open your textbooks to page 12!"  
Everyone: "Yes, Professer Negi."  
**Negi quotes what was on page 12 in perfect english**  
Negi: "Now class, who would like to translate what is on page 12?"  
**Only one person raises their hand (Asuna) **  
**Everyone else in the class stares at her with shock**  
Negi: "Alright Asuna, if you would please translate what is says on page 12."  
Everyone (Except Asuna and Negi) whisper among themselves saying: "This is gonna be a disaster."  
**Asuna quotes what is says on page 12, perfectly**  
Negi: "You are absolutely correct!"  
Everyone (Except Negi): "Asuna, how did you do that!"  
Asuna: "I am just good at english i guess."  
The rest of class went uneventful **After class in the 2-A Classroom**  
Negi: "I've completed it!"  
Asuna: "You've completed what?"  
Negi: "A love potion. Do you want to test it for me?"  
Asuna: "Sorry, but no! You test it!"**Takes bottle from Negi and makes him drink it**  
Negi: "Umm ok I don't feel anything."  
**Konoka pulls Negi into a really tight embrace**  
Konoka: "OOOOOOOooooooh Professor Negi! I never noticed how cute you looked until now!"  
**Ayaka walks up**  
Ayaka: "Konoka! It is not appropriate to do that to Professor NegI!"  
Konoka: "But, he is just soooooo cute!"**Shows Negi to Ayaka**  
**Ayaka becomes love stricken and pulls out a bouqeut of roses**  
Ayaka: "Ooooooh Professor Negi, please accept this gift of my undying love for you!"  
**Negi runs away**  
Makie, Sakurako, and Misa: "Negi!"  
Negi: "RUN REALLY FAST!"**Runs af fast as he can (Without magic)**  
Negi: "Asuna! Help me!"  
Asuna: "Well, I guess I don't have any other choice!"  
**Negi runs out of the classroom, Makie, Sakurako, and Misa follow behind**  
Negi: "Ahhhh man! Their catching up to me!" Negi's thoughts 'I wanted to avoid using magic but just this one time I will.'  
Negi whispers : Rastel Maskil Magister! Festina!" **Negi gains a major boost in speed**  
**Konoka is somehow keeping up with Negi on rollerblades**  
Konoka: "Wait up, Negi! You are really cute!"  
Negi's thoughts 'Crap!Turn!' **Negi turns a corner to get away from Konoka but in the process then gets caught in Makie's ribbon**  
Makie: "Gotcha!"  
**Negi twirls out of the ribbon and runs around a corner to see Ayaka on a horse**  
Ayaka: "You can't escape Negi!"  
**Negi runs around another corner and there is Nodoka**  
Nodoka: "Negi?"  
Negi: "Nodoka. **runs past her** Sorry! But i'm in a hurry!"  
Nodoka: "What's wrong Negi?"  
Negi: "Well the class has went crazy, and is chasing me for a variety of reasons."  
Nodoka: "Negi! I know a place you can hide."  
**Library**  
**Nodoka lock the door**  
Nodoka: "There the door is locked now nobody will be able to chase you."  
Negi: "Thank you, Nodoka. This library is amazing!**pulls out a book and begins to read** I'll be reading this."  
Nodoka: "Ok."  
**Outside the library**  
Asuna: "Where could he be?"  
**Library**  
**Nodoka screams and faints because she saw a poisonous spider**  
Negi: "Nodoka!"  
**Outside the library**  
**Asuna hears Nodoka's scream and looks at the library door**  
Asuna: "So that is where he is.**Tries to open the door, but it is locked** Well it's locked... What was that spell that Negi taught me? Oh yeah! I remember!"  
**Asuna channels her energy into her hands**  
Asuna: "?e?e?d?ste!"  
**The door unlocks**  
**Asuna opens the door**  
Asuna: "Negi, I think the potion wore off."  
Negi: "I hope it did. Hey, Asuna can you take Nodoka to the nurse? She fainted from seeing a poisonous spider."  
Asuna: "Ok."  
**Asuna takes Nodoka to the nurse's office A.K.A. Shizuna's Office**  
Negi: "Ok, I think I'll call it a day."  
**Asuna then reaches Negi**  
Negi: "Asuna I'm gonna go to the dorm room and go to sleep, how about you?"  
Asuna: "Well I'm heading with ya then."  
**They both arrive at the dorm room, get in their pajamas, and go to bed**  
Negi: "Good Night Asuna!"  
Asuna: "Good Night Negi!"  
**They fell into their dreams**  
**Konoka walks in**  
Konoka: "Wow, going to bed without me i see!"  
**Konoka gets into her pajamas and goes to bed**  
Konoka then falls into her dreams

TO BE CONTINUED!  
I know this isn't that long but i didn't have much time on my hands to write this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be extra long for an apology!  
Review, no flames, and please be patient for the next chapter...  
Also the Negi/Asuna pairing i need some help on deciding when to put it into motion.  
So I ask you readers. Should i go back and put it in since the first chapter or put in a later chapter you help me decide. If you want start a vote for it. For go back and edit in romance between Negi and Asuna or to put romance between Negi and Asuna in a later chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4 Baka Ranger what?

**Asuna's Paper route**  
**Asuna running along sidewalk putting papers in mailboxes**  
**Asuna notice a shadow above her**  
Negi: "Good morning Asuna! Good to see your doing you job."  
Asuna: "Since when can you levitate for that long along eith use haste!"  
Negi: "Ummmmm... I don't know i just combined the two spells. Here I'll help you with the rest of your paper route." **Holds out hand for Asuna to grab**  
**Asuna takes his hand**  
Asuna: "So now what!"  
Negi: "We walk and I will levitate the papers into the boxes as we walk."  
Asuna: "Well what if someone sees us?"  
Negi: "Oh yeah that. Hold on... Rastel Maskil Magister! Invisibilitatem obice! There nobody can see us."  
Asuna: "Ok then..."  
**Asuna's paper route was finished much more quickly thanks to the help of Negi**  
**2-A Classroom**  
Ayaka: "Here you are! You almost made it Sakurako. Here Asuna. Everyone who gets below 30 has to do after-school tutoring."  
Asuna: "Ummm... Ok?"  
**After class, Classroom 2-A**  
Yue: "Not the five idiot group of class 2-A, the Baka Rangers, is complete!"  
Asuna: "Baka Ranger? What?"  
Fei Ku: "Baka Red, please don't think to hard."  
Kaede: "Asuna, do you not like the color red?"  
Negi: "Attention!"  
**The 5 look at Negi**  
Negi: "We will now have a 10 point quiz! Can't leave till you get a 6 or higher!"  
Makie: "Ok!"  
Fei: "Piece of cake!"  
Asuna: "Wait a minute Negi!"  
**Asuna grabs Negi's collar**  
Asuna: "What is with this after-school tutoring?"  
Negi: "I wanted to help raise everyone's grades!"  
Asuna: "Ok, whatever."  
**Shizuna's Office**  
Takamichi: "Negi is doing after-school tutoring?"  
Shizuna: "Yep. I told him you did it last year, so he followed suit."  
Takamichi: "Okay then."  
Shizuna: "He seems so enthusiastic about teaching since he came here!"  
Takamichi: "Yep. He's a very enthusiastic person."  
**2-A Classroom**  
**Almost immediatly as the test started Yue stood up**  
Yue: "Done."  
Negi: "Already?"  
**Negi begins grading Yue's quiz**  
Negi: "Wow 9 points.. You pass. Just keep up the good work."  
Yue: "I dislike studying."  
**Fei, Makie, and Kaede stand up**  
Fei, Makie, and Kaede: "Done!"  
**Negi grades their papers**  
Negi: "Not very good Fei you got a 3, Makie you got a 3, Kaede you got a 4, try again you three. Asuna how are you working?"  
Asuna: "Done."  
**Negi grades Asuna's paper**  
Negi: "Wow... 10 points... You pass."  
Negi: "Get to work you three!"  
**Negi re-grades Fei, and Kaede's papers**  
Negi: "You both got 8, you pass."  
**Negi re-grades Makie's paper**  
Negi: "You got 6 points... You pass."  
**Negi and Asuna are the only ones is the classroom**  
Negi: "Now what?"  
Asuna: "I don't know... Let me think."  
**Negi is staring at Asuna**  
Negi's thoughts 'Ya know she looks pretty cute... Wait! What! Shut up you!'  
Asuna: "I know let's race to the lake!"  
Negi: "Ok."  
**They begin running**  
**Asuna is alot farther ahead of Negi**  
Negi's thoughts 'Wow she got really fast.'  
Negi whispers: "Rastel Maskil Magister! Propere!"  
**Negi is suddenly in front of Asuna**  
Asuna: "So your using magic I see! Well two can play at that game!"  
**Asuna concentrates her energy into her feet**  
Asuna whispers: "Duhovi oganj na moje noge i daj mi podsticaj u brzini! Veliki Haste!"  
**Asuna's feet suddenly become engulfed in fire and she achieves a extreme speed boost**  
**Asuna is next to Negi running**  
Negi: "Well, that is a new one."  
Asuna: "I know... Hey look we are at the lake."  
**They suddenly come to a complete stop**  
Negi: "Let's head back to the dorm."  
Asuna: "Agreed."  
**Konoka, Asuna, and Negi's room**  
Asuna: "Yuck... What is that smell?"  
Negi: "I don't know."  
**Asuna sniffs Negi**  
Asuna: "AUGH! When was the last time you washed?"  
Negi: "I don't know, maybe a week ago."  
Asuna: "Well, that just won't do."  
**Asuna grabs Negi's ear**  
Asuna: "Get some swimming trunks!"  
Negi: "Ok, fine!"  
**Asuna grabs Negi's ear again and drags him to the bath house**  
**Bath house**  
Asuna: "Get dressed and go clean yourself I have to do the same but somewhere else!"  
Negi: "That is fine."  
**Negi gets dressed into his swimming trunks and gets in the pool and begins to wash himself**  
Negi: "Ok, now to get clean."  
**Asuna walks in dressed in nothing but a white towel and she walks to a different part of the bath house**  
**After cleaning they began to try and get out of the bath house until they heard voices**  
Asuna: "Hide!"  
**Asuna pulls Negi to the farthest corner of the bath house and they sneak out**  
Asuna: "Ok that was close to being the whole class going gaga over you."  
Negi: "Thanks for the help."  
**They sneak to the changing rooms and they change back into their clothes**  
**Outside the Girls' Dormitory**  
Negi: "I'M SOOOOOO BORED!"  
Asuna: "Then, how about a sparring match for old times sake?"  
Negi: "Sure, but let's find a clearing where we have enough space and we won't cause any structural damage."  
Asuna: "Ok."  
**Clearing in the woods**  
Negi: "Rastel Maskil Magister! Invisibilitatem obice! Ok now let the spar begin!"  
Asuna: "Magic Strelice! 4 tobolac Strelice!" **Asuna magically produces a Bow and shoots four arrows that multiply into 1,000 arrows each so in total 4,000 arrows are launched at Negi**  
Negi: "WHAT!" **Quickly dodges the arrows** "Rastel Maskil Magister! Sagittis Magic! Quadraginta septem fulmina sagittis!"  
**47 arrows of lightning are shot at Asuna**  
Asuna: "Not so fast! Odra avaju! Mno enje!"  
**The arrows are redirected to attack negi and multiply into 94 arrows**  
Negi: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!" **Negi dodges the arrows**  
Asuna: "How is that Negi?"  
Negi: "Good! Rastel Maskil Magister! Ventus Blade!" **A solid blade of pure wind is formed in Negi's hand** "Minusculus Tempest!" **A small hurricane force wind is formed and heads towards Asuna**  
Asuna: "Rastera!" **Asuna disperses the wind** "Negi how about we use our strongest spells to test the strength of them?"  
Negi: "Ummmmmmm... I don't know I might have to tap into the powers of my darker side for that..."  
Asuna: "Oh comon it'll be fun!"  
Negi: "Ummmm... Ok I guess so."  
Asuna: "Ok!"  
**Asuna concentrates her energy**  
Asuna: "Duhovi svetlosti i tame dolaze da me Unesite svoje telo i da isti! Neka mog bic a postaju Omni-poklon!" **Asuna's body begins to glow with the colors black and white**  
Asuna speaking in a voice of a deity: "I shall slay your enemies Asuna!" **Asuna appears as a spirit**  
Asuna: "Wait for Negi to cast his spell!"  
Deity Asuna: "Fine."  
**Negi pulls a pitch black cloak with crimson rune spelling on it out of his backpack and he puts it on and pulls on the hood**  
Negi: "Dark Side! Tradidero corpus meum tibi in potestate ac usu avis! Properasse Incrase et viribus ut superstes avis! Adfuit!" **The runes begin to glow with a dark light, Negi's eyes become a dark crimson color**  
Dark Negi: "You fool! You dare challenge me! Come at me so I may see you power!"  
Deity Asuna: "Bo anski Rez!" **Deity Asuna raises her arm and a Pure white blade is flung at a high speed towards Dark Negi**  
Dark Negi: "Fool!" **He easily dodges the attack** "My turn!" **Dark Negi raises his left arm** "Rastel Maskil Magister! Watashi wa sa rete, anata no ishi sore o shiyo shite shuhen no ankoku enerugi no ichibu musabori yami! Hakai no yami burasuto!" **A dark purple blast is shot out of his raised arm** "Sasupendo" **The dark energy stops where is it** "Fomu! Dai ken!" **The dark energy depletes in size and begins to take the shape of a great sword** "Now darkness is my blade!" **He charges at and strikes Deity Asuna**  
Deity Asuna painfully says: "I am beaten for now... Vratite se odakle ste do li!" **Deity Asuna transforms into Asuna and Dark Negi goes back to sleep returning Negi to normal**  
Negi: "Good fight Asuna!"  
Asuna: "Same to you!" **She yawns** "Let's go back to the dorms."  
**Negi yawns also**  
Negi: "Agreed."  
**They return to the dorm room and see Konoka asleep, they get dressed for bed and get to their designated beds**  
Negi: "Good night..." **He is interrupted by Asuna snoring** "Asuna."  
**Negi drifts off into sleep**

TO BE CONTINUED!  
So what do ya think so far!  
Please review, no flames, and please be patient for the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school and whatnot. Anyways i do not own Negima! so just R&R

Chapter 5: A perverted Ermine

**Roof of Mahora**  
Evangeline: **Yawn** I am so tired during the day. **Senses something entering the barrier** Something entered the magical barrier.  
Chachamaru: Master.. Do you want me to get rid of the intruder?  
Evangeline: No. Let's just go tell the old man.  
**Campus staircase**  
**Nodoka is slowly stepping down the stairs. Something flies in front of her**  
Nodoka: Ah! **Falls on top of Negi**  
Negi: Nodoka, please be more careful.  
Nodoka: Yes, Negi I will.  
**Asuna appears**  
Asuna: Negi, I have been looking for you.  
**Negi and Nodoka both yelp in fright**  
Negi: You scared me. Why were you looking for me?  
Asuna: You'll see. **Grabs Negi's arm and pulls him to the dorm room**  
**Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room**  
**Asuna pulls out a letter**  
Asuna: Nekane sent you a letter.  
**Negi takes the letter and opens it**  
**A picture of Nekane is hologrammed**  
Nekane: Negi! It's been a while. I hope your training is going good. Are you getting along with your students? Anya is worried also. It's all well here. Negi, I know it is very akward of me to ask you this at this age but have you found a partner yet? **Negi blushes** I pray that you will find someone that is wonderful.  
**The picture of Nekane disappears**  
Asuna: Really? She wants you to find a partner right now?  
Negi: I guess so...  
**Bath house**  
Negi: I knew I would have to find a partner sooner or later..  
Ayaka: Professor Negi!  
**Negi turns around**  
**All the girls(Except for Asuna) are in the bath house, In swimsuits**  
Ayaka: We are ready for you to pick a partner.  
Sakurako: Please, pick me Negi!  
Negi: WHAT!  
**The girls begin to surround Negi**  
**The girls feel something touch their breasts**  
Makie: Professor Negi! **Reaches in the water and grabs something furry* Wow! **Pulls it out**  
The girls: AHHHHHHH! A RAT! **They begin to run around**  
**Said thing jumps around and starts to strip the girls of their swimsuit tops**  
**Asuna runs in**  
Asuna: What is going on!  
**The thing looks at Asuna and squeaks in fear and jumps at her**  
**Asuna pulls up a bowl and smacks it**  
Yue: Look an ermine.  
Negi: Chamo?  
**Konoka, Asuna, and Negi's room**  
Konoka: I'll go register that pet of yours Negi.  
Negi: Thank you Konoka.  
Asuna: Ya'know Chamo is lucky that this dormitory allows pets.  
Negi: I know.  
**Chamo wakes up and starts smoking a chocolate cigarette**  
**Chamo looks at Asuna**  
Chamo: AHHHHHHHHH! **Runs behind Negi** Asuna!  
Asuna: What Chamo?  
Chamo: Hi.  
Negi: Why are you here Chamo?  
Chamo: To help you find a partner! Nekane sent me!  
Asuna: Are you sure she isn't mad that you stole a pair of her panties again?  
Negi: I think that is why you are here.  
Chamo: Got that right! Plus, I get to help Negi find a partner!  
**Both Negi and Asuna put all their body weight on Chamo's tail**  
Chamo: IT HURTS!  
Negi: By the way, I already like a girl here. **Chamo is shocked and goes into thought**  
Asuna asked in a sad tone(That Negi doesn't notice): Who?  
Negi: It's a secret!  
**Chamo runs up to Negi's shoulder and begins to speak in Negi's ear**  
Chamo whispers: It is Asuna?  
**Negi began to sweat bullets**  
Negi: W..W..What are you talking about?  
Chamo whispered: Tell me the truth is it? If it is I will keep quite about it, and I won't tell anyone.  
**Negi sighs in defeat**  
Negi whispered back: Yes, it is but don't tell anyone.  
**Chamo backs away from Negi's ear**  
Chamo: Ok, then. Asuna, random question. Do you like someone here?  
**Asuna motions for Chamo to come over to her, Chamo does so**  
Asuna whispers: Yes, but don't tell anyone who it is ok.  
Chamo whispers back: Ok, I swear I won't tell anyone. Who is it?  
Asuna whispers back: It's Negi.  
**Chamo backs away from Asuna ear**  
Chamo: Ok.  
**Chamo runs to the table**  
Chamo: Whatever.  
**The next day Class 2-A**  
**Nodoka translates what is on the page meanwhile Negi is spacing out**  
Negi's thoughts: Tell her. No. Tell her! No! TELL HER! NO!  
Nodoka: Umm professor.  
Negi: What is it Nodoka?  
Nodoka: Did I translate it right?  
Negi: Yes, you may take your seat.  
**The rest of class went uneventful**  
**Mahora Campus**  
Chamo: Negi!  
Negi: What Chamo?  
Chamo: Asuna! She's being attacked!  
Negi: By what?  
Chamo: Guys with guns!  
**Negi instantaniously pulls out the cloak with red runic writing on it and puts it on and pulls on the hood**  
Negi: Where is she?  
Chamo: By the lake!  
**Negi climbs up a tree and jumps from tree to tree until he gets to the lake**  
**And sure enough Asuna was unconcious and being held captive**  
**Negi walks towards them**  
Negi: Let her go!  
Guys: Oh, like we are going to listen to you.  
**Negi begins to let his dark side take over**  
Dark Negi: I said let her go!  
Guys: Why should we?  
**Negi appeared next to one of the guys and punches him hard in the gut, the guy falls over groaning in pain**  
Dark Negi: That's why.  
**The leader throws a punch at Negi, and Negi catches it effortlessly**  
Dark Negi: That all you got?  
**The leader of the guys pulls his fist back getting ready for another punch, is surprised by what Negi does**  
**Negi jumps in the air and Roundhouse kicks the guy in the face knocking him out**  
Dark Negi: Now put her down!  
**The last guy puts Asuna down and runs away**  
**Negi returns to normal, and Asuna begins to regain conciousness**  
Negi: Asuna! Are you alright?  
Asuna: I have a headache, but other than that I'm fine.  
Negi: Let's get you to the dorm room. **Negi picks Asuna up bridal style and begins to walk towards the dormitories**  
**Asuna's cheeks turn a light pink**  
**Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room**  
**Negi walks in carrying Asuna, they see Konoka sleeping**  
**Negi places Asuna on her bed**  
Negi: Good night, Asuna.  
Asuna: Good night, Negi.  
**Negi walks over to the couch and they both fall asleep**

TO BE CONTINUED

And that was Chapter 5! Hope you like it!  
Please review, no flames, and please be patient for the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay ch6 again I do not own Negima!

CH6: A Wicked Twist!

**Sakura Blvd.**  
**Makie is running**  
**Makie falls**  
**Vampire strikes**  
**Somewhere at Mahora**  
Ako: Did you guys hear, there is a vampire attacking people.  
Negi: What about vampires?  
Ako: I don't know everything about it but it attacked Makie last night.  
Negi: Let's go check on her!  
**Infirmary**  
Everyone: Please don't die, Makie!  
Makie: No, I can't have anymore ice cream, I'm stuffed.  
Negi whispers: I feel an energy around her. It's faint but it is there.  
**During class**  
Negi's thoughts: Hmmmmm... What was that energy around Makie?  
Everyone(except for Mana, Zazie, Evangeline, Setsuna, and Asuna): Professor Negi?  
**Negi is broke from his thoughts**  
Negi: Hm?  
The girls: What is wrong Negi?  
Negi: I just have some thinking to do...  
The girls: Are you AFRAID of the vampire? (They put emphasis on afraid)  
Negi: It's not that.  
**Evangeline smirks**  
Negi: It's just I need some thought time.  
The girls: Ok.  
**the girls whisper among themselves : I think Negi is afraid of that vampire**  
The girls: Negi we will protect you!  
Negi: ? **Give them a questionable stare** From what?  
Makie: From the vampire!  
Negi: Whatever.  
**After class. Courtyard**  
Negi's thoughts: I must not be the only one who knows magic.  
**Asuna walks up and sits down next to Negi**  
**Asuna bonks him on the head and he is broke from his thoughts**  
Asuna: If you've got a problem tell me.  
Negi: It's a secret.  
Asuna: Fine, since I know you, if you say those words you usually won't tell anybody.  
Negi: That's right.  
**Later that day... Night time**  
**Nodoka is walking down Sakura Blvd.**  
Nodoka: I wonder if vampires are truly real.  
**Nodoka feels another prescence and stops dead in her tracks and slowly turns around, then looks forward again and sees a figure dressed in all black wearing a black witch hat and a black cloak**  
Vampire: No, Nodoka Miyazaki sorry for the fright, but I need some of your blood. **Looks up with crimson glowing eyes**  
**Nodoka screams and Negi is running towards the scream**  
Negi: Stop right there! **The vampire ceases from approaching Nodoka's neck**  
Vampire: So, he is finally here.  
Negi: Rastel Maskil Magister! Centum milia levibusque sagittis! **100,000 Light arrows are shot at the Vampire**  
Vampire: Reflete **The arrows reflect off of a barrier, also the wind from the arrows blows the hat off** I am impressed professor.  
Negi: Evangeline!  
Evangeline: Yes it is me! Now. Gelidus verberare! **Ice shards are flung at Negi**  
**Negi dodges them but Evangeline is behind him and grabs him**  
Evangeline: Your blood is mine!  
**Negi elbows her in the gut and she falls down in pain**  
Negi:Not gonna happen!  
**Asuna runs up**  
Asuna: Negi!  
**Evangeline jumps up and bites Asuna and begins to drink her blood**  
Negi: LeT HeR gO! **Dark Negi takes over**  
**Evangeline stops**  
Evangeline: Why?  
**Negi appears in front of her and jabs her in the face**  
Dark Negi: That's why!  
**Asuna falls to the ground unconcious**  
Evangeline: Come at me!  
Dark Negi: Rastel Maskil Magister! Yami ga watashi no ha to watashi no yoroi ni naru! Watashi no chikara ni narou! Yami no kinko! (Darkness become my blade and my armor! Become my strength! Darkness Equilibrium!) **Darkness surrounds Negi's body and Negi's left hand becomes a sword made of darkness**  
**Negi appears next to Evangeline and jabs her temple with his fist and she is knocked out**  
**Negi returns to normal, and runs towards Asuna**  
Negi: Asuna! Are you okay?  
**Asuna jumps up and bites Negi's neck**  
Negi: A...su...na...  
Asuna's thoughts: Stop!...I can't his blood is so delicious!...Please!  
**Chamo is walking by sees Asuna biting Negi and he runs up and slaps Asuna**  
Chamo: Stop it!  
**Asuna comes to her senses**  
Asuna: NEGI!  
**Negi grumbles and slowly opens his eyes**  
Negi: I think I'm half-vampire now.  
Asuna: I know I am now. I'm so sorry Negi.  
**Their hands began to glow, and a card forms in each of their hands**  
Negi: Could it be?  
Asuna: It is. Negi, I have something to tell you.  
Negi: What it is, Asuna?  
Asuna: Negi... I... I...  
Negi: I listening Asuna.. Just say it...  
**Asuna sighs gaining more confidence**  
Asuna: NegiIloveyou! **She blurted it out so fast that Negi couldn't understand it**  
Negi: Ummmmm...? Slower please.  
**Asuna signs again**  
Asuna: I... Love... You, Negi Springfield.  
**Negi's eyes widen**  
**Asuna looks down in sadness**  
**Negi walks up to Asuna and embraces her in a tight hug, and Asuna looks up surprised**  
Negi: I love you to Asuna.  
**Asuna'a eyes widen and Negi pulls out of the hug and softly kisses Asuna on the lips**  
**Asuna shocked tightens up her muscles and then she relaxes her muscles and begins to kiss back**  
**Their lungs screamed for air and parted breathing heavily**  
**Evangeline gets up after seeing the whole thing**  
Evangeline: Aw. How sweet to bad it can't be savoured. **She appears behind Negi and grabs him**  
**Asuna has one word run through her head**  
Asuna: Adeat! **A blinding white light consumes Asuna, Evangeline's eyes widen in shock, and Negi looks on in wonder**  
**When the light dies down Asuna is wearing a black skirt with red outlining that reaches her legs, black boots, a black cape, a Black coat, and a black shirt underneath the coat, and in her right hand is a Carmina fugalrix (Demon Banisher sword), and in her left hand is a blade known as Angelus vires (Angel's Strength)**  
**Asuna appears next to Evangeline and swings Angelus vires, Evangeline just barely dodges the swing**  
Asuna: It's time to go Negi. **Grabs Negi** Ianuae Magicae! (Teleport) **They vanish in a flash of light and appear in a clearing in the forest**  
**Evangeline appears in the same clearing**  
Evangeline: It'll take more than that to get rid of me!  
Negi: Adeat! **A blinding flash of light consumes Negi, and again Evangeline's eyes widen in fear**  
**When the light dies down Negi is wearing a pair of black jeans, a black trench coat the covers the bottom half of his face, a pair of black combat boots, a black t-shirt underneath the trench coat, in his right hand is a pure white sword known as Spes Seraph (Seraph's Hope), and in his left hand is a pure black sword known as Tenebrae Daemonum (Demon's Darkness)**  
Evangeline: Ha! I shall show you my power! Clones Effingo mille! (Duplicate on thousand clones!)  
**exactly 1,000 clones of Evangeline appear**  
Negi: Asuna, let's split the amount between the two of us we each get 500. Like the plan?  
Asuna: Let's do it!  
**They jump at their designated sides of enemies**  
**With Negi**  
Negi: Ha! This is simple! **He slashes 4 clones in half** Simple! Augh! **The clones jump on him** Laminae mille Lucifer! (One thousand Blades of Light) **Blades of light shoot out in a shell surrounding Negi protecting him** Wow... That was fast. **Negi looks around and sees all 500 clones down**  
**With Asuna**  
Asuna: Die! **She swings her massivly large Carmina fugalrix and cuts 5 clones in half** Unda Lucifer! (Wave of Light!) **a wave of light washes over the clones and destroys them** Awwww.. I was just getting started!  
**Negi and Asuna meet up in the clearing where Evangeline is**  
Evangeline: **sigh** Done so soon?  
Negi: Wasn't even a challenge.  
Evangeline: Fine try this! Carmina ignis! Fero! Percutiat inimicos meos in gehennam! (Demon of fire! I summon you! Strike down my enemies in your Hell fire!)  
**A large red portal opens and a demon covered in blue flames steps out**  
?: Who summoned me!  
Evangeline: I did!  
?: Then I offer you my services in your fight! I am Ifrit Demon of the Hellfires!  
**Evangeline points at Asuna and Negi**  
Evangeline: Kill them!  
Ifrit: Die! **Charges at Negi and Asuna**  
**Negi and Asuna charge their magical energy**  
Negi & Asuna: Cross-Slash! **They charge at Ifrit with their weapons drawn and they jump up going in diagonal directions slashing Ifrit in a X- formation**  
**Ifrit falls in pain**  
Ifrit: But how?  
Negi: Certamen! Seraph et spes Daemonum tenebris Sword Form deorum! (Combine! Seraph's Hope and Demon's Darkness! Form Sword of the Gods!)  
**Negi's swords begin to glow and collide with each other, and in a flash of light the swords combine and create a sword that is black on one half and white on the other half, that is glowing golden**  
Negi: Now suffer! Asmodeus tempestas! Primus actus! (Storm of Asmodeus! First act!) **Ifrit is consumed in a white fog, and swords of light begin to stab him from all around**  
Ifrit: Augh! **Coughs up some blood** Do your worst!  
Negi: Asmodeus tempestas! Secundus actus! (Storm of Asmodeus! Second act!) **Ifrit is consumes in a black fog and a black figure surrounded by black swords approaches Ifrit, and throws a sword at Ifrit consuming him in black flames** Now face the wrath of a god! **Negi runs up and slashes Ifrit in half**  
**A huge explosion occurs, when the smoke cleared Evangeline was gone**  
Negi: Let's head back to the dorms.  
Asuna: Agreed.  
**They both deactivate their pactio cards, and walk back to their room hand in hand**  
**Asuna, Konoka, and Asuna's room**  
Negi: I see Konoka is asleep.  
Asuna: Yep.  
**Negi briefly shares a kiss with Asuna**  
Negi: Good night, Asuna.  
Asuna: Good night, Negi.  
**They crawl into their designated beds and fall asleep**

TO BE CONTINUED

I went off of 6r1f1n470r's interesting idea I got in his review. That they (Negi, and Asuna) would confess their feeling when they make the pactio.  
Hope you liked it!  
Please review, no flames, and please be patient for the next chapter! 


	7. Warning!

A/N: Sorry about the long delay people... I have just been overwhelmed I have been thinking about doing a Yugioh GX fanfic but my ideas... have been black.. for this fanfic.. i have writers block... sorry but I will try to get this story going again.  
Sorry for any inconvenience. 


	8. BIG NOTICE!

AUTHOR NOTICE::::::: I have made a break through... Thanks to the review of 775lis7 I am inspired once more!  
I will be trying to put his/her plan into the story! Thank you for you idea 775lis7! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the long update time.

Chapter 7: The Date Day

Negi wakes up with a starteling surprise, he was holding Asuna in his arms keeping her safe. He smiled and thought out loud "She's beautiful." At that Asuna's eyes popped open, and she smiled at the now terrified Negi. She then said "Shhhh. Don't be afraid we're a couple now, remember?", he answered "Oh yeah... That's right". They slowly closed the gap in-between them and they shared a loving kiss.  
A little while later Konoka woke up and saw Negi and Asuna talking about what is in store for the day, "Good morning Asuna! I see you are up early!  
On a day with no school none the less!" She said, "No school?" Asuna questioned. "Yeah! Remember, there's a festival today!" Konoka answered, "Well, you guys have fun, because I have to help with cleaning up the school, it's a chore I was given by the dean. Bye!" Konoka quickly walked out of the room and towards campus grounds. Chamo who was watching and listening to the whole conversation decided to speak up "Alright, you two are going to be on a date today! At the festival of course", Asuna and Negi look at each other lovingly and simultaneously say "That sounds nice". Chamo quickly says "Alright just know I will be coming with you guys, but I will not look when you guys get lovey-dovey and kiss", Negi looks at him questioningly then says "I guess you can come with us."  
Asuna looked at Negi happily, then grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers, she says "Negi. This is our first day together as a couple and I want to remember it!", Negi looks at her and says "Me too, so let's have a good time, and give each other alot of attention!", Asuna smiles widely at him and nods her head in agreement. Chamo looks up and says "Go get dressed you two and meet me outside in ten minutes!", the duo looked at Chamo smiled and they said,  
"Agreed". The couple walked away and in seperate locations in the room began to change clothes.  
After ten minutes of waiting Chamo saw the duo walk back out, "It's about time" he says. Negi was dressed is a blue t-shirt, sneakers, and some khaki shorts. Asuna was dressed in a pink t-shirt, sneakers, and a pair of black shorts. Negi looked over at Asuna and smiled brightly he then grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers and Chamo jumped on Negi's shoulder, once that was done they departed for the festival. Negi spoke up to break the silence on the way to the festival entrance, "So Asuna, how are you?" He asked, Asuna looked at him like he was mad asking her questions like that, she then answered,  
"Negi... I'm doing fantastic, because I am going out on a date with my boyfriend at a festival that will be amazing to be with him at". Negi looks like he just asked the dumbest question in the world and soon they arrived at the gates and they unwillingly had to let go of one and other's hands so as not to be seen by the other students. They quickly went through the gates and looked around in awe. "Well.. It's interesting.." Negi said. "I guess so." Asuna added.  
Negi looked over at her and noticed the frown on her lips so he suggests, "How about we go for a nice walk in the park and have a peaceful, enjoyable day?" ,  
Asuna looks at him smiles and answers, "You always seem to know how to make me smile. Sure," Asuna pulls Negi closer to her and embraces him, "by the way,  
that's one of the things I love about you." She whispers into his ear, a wide smile quickly spreads upon his face. They started to walk to the park after this. When they reached the park and noticed that nobody was around, they moved closer to each other, and slowly closed the gap between them catching each others lips in a passionate kiss. Asuna wrapped her arms around Negi's neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, Negi in return wrapped his arms around Asuna and even further deepened the kiss. Negi hesitantly nibbled at her lower lip asking entrance, she gladly complied and their tounges met each other in the middle of the kiss and danced with each other. Wanting this kiss to last eternity they tried to blank out all noise of anything to come, but then a high pitched familiar voice yelled "How dare you! Unhand Professor Negi!", unwilliningly they broke the kiss and saw Ayaka running towards them and then a thought crossed through both of their minds 'Ohhhh... Crap.'  
When Ayaka reached them she was scowling angrily at Asuna and she yelled, "What do you think you were doing to Professor Negi!", Asuna looked at her dumbfounded and thought 'How stupid can she be?' Asuna answered, "What did it look like I was kissing him." At that Ayaka screeched, "You what!", Asuna looked at her blankly and said, "I was kissing him". Ayaka asked in a angry tone, "Why!", Asuna looked at her then at Negi and gave him a look that said,  
'Go along with it ok?' and in response he gave her a nod. Asuna looked at Ayaka and yelled, "I was the victim! He kissed me against my will!", Ayaka answered her blankly with no emotion, "You're lieing! I saw you, and you were enjoying it!". Asuna then was scared as to what Ayaka would tell the class and then Negi stepped in and told Asuna, "Alright my turn!" He looks directly in the eyes of Ayaka, "Rastel Maskil Magister! Spiritus tunc, te rogo rewind tempore huius virginis mentem quam memoriam delens quod questions!" (Spirit of time, I ask of thee rewind time of this girl's mind, erase that memory of which she questions!) At those words a bright light shines and Ayaka suddenly forgets all of what she saw and she then says, "What was I going to do here? Oh, well I'll come back another time and try to figure it out." Negi looks at Asuna and says, "That was a close one!", she responds, "You can say that again!" They both look up into the sky and see it's almost dark out. Negi looks at Asuna and says, "Alright com'on let's go get dinner!", She responds "I don't want you to spend you money on my account." Negi looks at her questioningly and says, "I asked Chamo for some money earlier and he gave me some.", She responds,  
"Alright." They went to a fancy looking restaurant. They walked in and were seated. The waitress came up to them and asked, "What will you two be having?"  
The duo looked at their menu and Negi answered, "I guess I'll have a large salad." Asuna took a little bit more to answer and she answered, "I will have the same.", the waitress writes it down and asks, "Any drinks?", Negi answers for the both of them, "No, we have to get to sleep in about 25 minutes."  
The waitress looks at them and says, "Alright I'll be back.", and she walks away. A few minutes later she comes back with their salads, "Here you go." She said. Negi and Asuna quickly ate their salad and chat for a little while, then they started the walk home. As they left the restaurant Asuna grabs Negi's hand and interlaces her fingers with his, and they both had a wide smile of their face the whole walk back to the dorms. When they reached the dorm room,  
Konoka was out cold, so they quickly changed into their night clothes and shared a passionate kiss they then said to each other at the same time, "I love you." Negi slipped into his sleeping bag on the couch and says to Asuna, "Good night Asuna." Asuna just now getting comfy in her bed said to him, "You can sleep up here with me, you do know that right?" Negi looks at her with love in his eyes and asks, "Are you serious?", she plainly answers, "Of course." Negi then climbed up the ladder and slid underneath Asuna's cover and wraps his arms around her protectively and they quickly fall asleep.

And done! Again I thank 775lis7 for his/her idea. Please review, please no flames and please be patient for the next chapter 


End file.
